Valentine's Day
by FiveMetersOfPrussia
Summary: In which Simon is grumpy and Roger is used to it. Roger/Simon


Valentine's day

Summary: In which Simon is lonely and grumpy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Flies

A/N: Just a short little fluff piece for my precious honey pop

Warnings: Fluff

Pairing: Roger/Simon

To say that Simon was unhappy could easily be called an understatement. Roger had been away for a couple of weeks now, promising to be home as soon as he could, though it did nothing to soothe the dull aching of his absence from Simon's life. Upon waking alone, yet again, Simon had resolved to simply drown in the sheets of the bed for several hours, contemplating all of the ways he could kill Roger, as he was quickly losing patience. He loved him, really, he did, but as it was the special heart-shaped holiday and he was still feeling a bit spurned by the abandonment, he was torn between kissing him or pushing him down a good flight of stairs.

Eventually, though, hunger got the best of him and he left his cocoon of angst and instead went into the kitchen, where he was met with what appeared to be several gifts. Of course, it only took about two seconds before he was savagely searching them, manhandling the envelope of the card, rabidly opening the box, and tentatively smelling the enormous bouquet of roses. It was only after he'd begun to nibble slowly at the delightful slice of cake that he'd been left that it hit him.

_Roger had been there._

Not only had he been there, but the bastard had very pointedly not stopped long enough to even say hello. He'd left all of these… _Items, _but not even so much as a, "Hello, love. Sorry, can't stay, I've got work to do, but I just wanted to drop by." Nothing. Scowling, Simon put the remainders of the cake into the refrigerator and huffed, stalking out of the kitchen, and back to bed for more brooding. It wasn't easy, brooding on an empty stomach.

* * *

A sigh of relief broke the stillness of the air as Roger sat back, humming softly as he stretched. It had taken forever to finish all of the paperwork, but he'd finally done it! After weeks of nothing but meetings, late nights and even earlier mornings, he'd finally wrapped everything up. He could finally go home! A small smile graced his lips at the thought of finally being home again, even if he knew that Simon would be in a state.

He vaguely thought of his brief attempt to return home this morning, wondering vaguely if Simon had even bothered to touch them. It seemed rather unlikely, since he'd been growing progressively more bitter the longer that he was away, but not impossible. Regardless of whether or not he had was beside the point as Roger braced himself for impact, as Simon was going to be upset either way. He didn't do distance very well, but who could blame him? Certainly not Roger.

When Roger did eventually return home, the house was silent and Simon was nowhere to be found, only the vague mess of the mostly torn envelope and the ribbon that had been tied around the flowers. Simon couldn't have been too mad… He'd at least put the flowers in a vase this time. Roger set out about the house, hearing rather than finding Simon as he grumbled in the depths of a great bundle of sheets.

"Simon?" he called, frowning as he sat next to the downey mass. The grumbling stopped and was followed by a rather pregnant pause, until Simon lifted a flap of the comforter to glower at Roger. "Finally come to say hello, have we?" he hissed, sitting up with a little help, grumbling profanity under his breath the whole time. "I have," he said wrapping an arm around the pseudo-innocent mass of bedding. "As well as apologize for having had to leave again this morning." he continued. "They'd thought that everything was done, but there turned out to be loose ends, which I had to got and take care of." he sighed, earning a slight glower. "But I've got the next couple of days free." he concluded, smiling as Simon bit his tongue to keep from perking up.

Gingerly, he scooped Simon up, despite the protest, and sat him gently in his lap, letting his arms wrap themselves securely around him. Between the blankets and Roger, Simon was at a loss as to how to escape, rendered useless as a sweet kiss was pressed to his forehead. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long, love, I really am." Roger murmured, laughing as Simon grumbled. "I love you," he continued, gently kissing his forehead, his temple, his nose, his lips… "Happy Valentine's day, Simon." he grinned. After a good deal of sweet kisses, sweet nothings and cuddles, Simon couldn't help it anymore. "Alright, alright," he sighed dramatically. "You're forgiven. This time." he said pointedly, earning quiet laughter. Simon grinned and rolled his eyes, letting his arms wrap around Roger's neck as he kissed him. "Happy Valentine's day."

_That's all for now! Thank you for reading~_


End file.
